This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310400189.9 filed on Sep. 5, 2013; and Chinese patent application No. 201410065588.9 filed on Feb. 25, 2014, the entire contents of each are incorporated herein by reference.
This application relates to an electronic apparatus and an information processing method.
Now, wearable electronic apparatus becomes more and more popular. For example, the wearable electronic apparatus in form of glasses or a watch has already appeared. Such electronic apparatus also has various kinds of functions of the electronic apparatus beside wearable form.
However, such wearable electronic apparatus has various defects in power consumption and functionality. Taking a smart watch as example, a processor used by the current usual smart watch is basically a MPU based on Cortex-M3/M4 system on which an operating system is running and which adopts a TFT-LCD display in order for displaying effect. Displaying time of the screen maintaining bright of such watch does not exceed 7 hours. Measure of the usual smart watch is to lighten the screen by a key-press when a user wants to know time, which is like the mobile phone. Thus, experience brought to the user is like the mobile phone instead of the watch. Since the smart watch needs to process a blue-tooth protocol stack and drive the TFT-LCD display now, it needs a relatively strong CPU of which standby power consumption is generally above 30 mW, and thus standby time thereof does not exceed 3 days generally.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel and improved electronic apparatus which is able to switch combination of the internal components correspondingly with respect to different using environment to save power consumption while providing improved user's experience.